Similar in Circumstance
by Threeisme333
Summary: Kazuha has taken up prostitution after the death of the one person she dearly loved. Kaito blames himself for the death of his love. Can these two broken souls find comfort in each other? KaiZuha, hints of Heiji x Kazuha and Kaito x Aoko


**Hey, I'm back. Sorry to those hoping for more December in the KaiShin Calendar updates. The plan for that story is for me to occaisionally work on the next prompt. It isn't a multi chapter fic so don't expect regular updates. But here before you is a story for one of my other Detective Conan ships KaiZuha. Now before you're put off bare in mind that this story is Heiji x Kazuha as well as Kaito x Aoko. It's angst, so it's about Kaito and Kazuha comforting each other. If you can't stand any hint of KaiZuha romance then don't read this just to hate on it.**

 **Warning: sexual implications, minor swearing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou 1412.**

* * *

Kazuha fiddled with her tight green dress. If she was going to be honest she'd say she hated it. But she couldn't deny she was used to the job now. But her latest client intrigued her. He wasn't like any of the others.

Most of her clients were men old enough to have felt hardships but young enough to still want something out of life. That made her an exception though. She was the youngest person to ever do this job professionally of their own will.

That was because she had already been through many hardships. With no heart to do anything else she went with the best she could get. But her new client was making her reconsider things. What a mysterious man. If he could even be called that, he was young evidently so. In fact Kazuha would say he'd of had to have gone through hardships just like herself. Maybe that's what drew her to him, the fact that their circumstances must have been very similar.

Speak of the devil; the youthful brunette was walking up to her. For the first time since he'd slipped money in her pocket and taken her hand she realised he looked a lot like her old friend.

Shaking off the thought Kazuha asked, "The hotel again today?"

"Not today," Kaito took a seat beside her at the bar, "I want to talk."

Barely hiding her scoff Kazuha stared at Kaito like he had grown an extra head, "In case you weren't aware I'm a prostitute. P.R.O.S.T.I.T.U.T.E you don't talk to me; you fuck me until my legs don't work anymore."

Kaito simply smirked, "We both know our relationship isn't as straight forward as that Miss Prostitute." Then his face fell, "Besides, I'm not sure I can hold it in anymore. Next thing you know we'll be having a heartfelt conversation during sex."

"Fine, talk"

Kaito swallowed nervously, how was he supposed to say this? He could try just blurting it out, but there's so much to say it would probably get jumbled. "The reason I hired you was because I lost the girl who owned my heart. The worst part is it's entirely my fault that she died. I'm a thief. I tried my hardest not to make any enemies out of other criminals. After all I was bound to make enemies on the side of the law. But unfortunately the syndicate was against me before I'd even performed my first heist. The syndicate and I were both seeking the same goal, finding Pandora, a gem that would grant immortal life."

"Hold up, why do you want immortality?" Kazuha cut in.

"I don't, I just wanted to destroy the jewel."

"So, you became the internationally wanted jewel thief Kaitou KID just to destroy this Pandora gem?"

"Pretty much, but I also became a thief to avenge my father. The syndicate murdered my father who was the original Kaitou KID. Guess they can't help but kill the people I love. A member of the syndicate shot Aoko, my childhood friend turned first love, and she died." Tears were now cascading down Kaito's cheeks. "That's what I get for being a thief."

Kazuha reached over and placed her hand over Kaito's, "The side of justice isn't spared from sorrow. I happen to know a few detectives who were subject to tragedy. Well, _knew_ one of them. I assume you know who Kudo Shinichi is. It turns out he'd been 3 feet tall for the past two years battling a crime syndicate known as the Black Organization. He got his body back and took down most of the organization. He was finally able to go back to Ran, only she doesn't remember him because she's been diagnosed with dementia; happened in their battle with the Black Organization ironically, so much for happily ever after."

Tears now glistened in Kazuha's eyes, "And you know the detective of the west, Hattori Heiji. He had a hand in the taking down of the syndicate, but he was shot dead in the final battle." She hiccupped, sobs threatening to escape. "You're not the only one who's lost their other half. Heiji and I were childhood friends. I'd never imagined such a fate would befall the two of us." The tears were pouring now. Kazuha stood unable to take anymore and ran out of the bar.

"Hey wait!" Kaito shouted, taking off after her.

The rain was beating down on the sidewalk, mixing with Kazuha's tears as she tore through it. Her boots pounded hard on the concrete as she tried her best to remain upright. It wouldn't do her any good if she collapsed on the footpath.

Kaito was gradually catching up to Kazuha. He was right behind her as he noticed she was about to fall.

So much for staying upright, Kazuha thought as the ground got closer and closer. Closing her eyes, she waited for impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to come face to face with the most beautiful shade of indigo eyes she'd ever looked into.

"Glad I caught you." Kaito smirked, "Running away will do you no good if all you do is fall over."

"I love your eyes." Kazuha stated dreamily.

"You're not falling for me are you?" Kaito stood Kazuha up.

"Puh-lease, I don't even know you're real name." Kazuha shot back, hoping he wouldn't press the matter. She'd never slipped up before.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire by day, phantom thief by night, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss." Kaito took Kazuha's hand and kissed the back of it.

Blushing furiously Kazuha managed to stutter back a, "Toyama Kazuha, prostitute."

"Well that's no good. Prostitution simply will not do. I know! You could be my girlfriend. How does 2:00 tomorrow at the local café sound?" Kaito flashed Kazuha smile.

"Uh, fine. Great even." She affirmed.

"See you then Kazuha." Kaito called as he ran down the street.

"Bye Kaito." Kazuha smiled forlornly, looks like we are awfully similar in circumstance.

* * *

 **What did peoples think? Let me know in a review. Would you keep reading this if I added another chapter?**

 **If you do want a chapter two, any ideas as to what you would like to happen?**

 **I don't bite I promise.**

 **Threeisme333**


End file.
